stormchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilio
Tilio is a young boy from the Kingdom of Marrow. He plays a role in the stories The Slayer of Eriban and The Red Trail Stowaway Storm meets Tilio for the first time in a small town in Marrow. Like many people, Tilio is totally in awe when he sees Storm and Nomad play chess and wants to know more about the game. Tilio even becomes a stowaway just to learn to play chess. But Renter Ka Rauw orders that Tilio must be thrown overboard, and when Storm doesn't obey, he throws Tilio overboard himself, much to the anger of Storm and his friends. Tilio is then attacked by a group of Sheels, and Storm jumps overboard to rescue him. Surprisingly, Renter also comes to the rescue. Storm and Ember simultaneously kill the Sheel Renter is fighting, and in a rare act of generosity, Renter decides to spare Tilio's life on the condition he will leave immediately at the next harbour. Tilio now also gets his wish granted, as Storm teaches him how to play chess. Tilio also helps Ember in the kitchen and develops a crush on her. Success Tilio leaves the ship in the harbour of Romilly. He returns the next day in new clothes to tell Ember that chess is going to be a huge success in Marrow, as the people are all fascinated with the game. Tilio is clearly on his way to become a rich man, thanks to the game. He now also has the courage to ask Ember to marry him, but she thinks he's just joking. Ember asks Tilio to look after the ship while she looks for Storm and Nomad, who haven't returned to the ship. In town, Ember finds out that Storm and Nomad are in prison and returns to the ship. Here she is knocked down by Renter, who was freed from his regeneration capsule by a curious Tilio. Because of the success of chess, Tilio was invited by the King of Marrow to give a demonstration of the game after the Holy Barsaman Game. It is however Renter disguised as Tilio who visits the king. The real Tilio isn't seen anymore, and in the end Renter reveals he has given Tilio enough money to lie low until after the Barsaman Games. Meeting again Ember and Nomad meet Tilio again in The Red Trail. In search for Storm they return to Marrow, and while looking for a job, a litter carried by four beautiful women passes by. Tilio is inside the litter and immediately recognises his dreamwoman Ember. He has really become a rich man, and takes his old friends to his home. Tilio is heartbroken when Ember turns him down once again, but is still willing to help her find Storm. To his shock, he finds his four female bodyguards dead. They have been murdered by Marduk's wandering assassin. Ember now offers to help Tilio find the murderer. They find Storm and the murderer on the highest plateau of The Pillars of Bars. The murderer falls down into the pool when Nomad and Ember come to save Storm. When he sees the warm embrace Storm and Ember give each other, Tilio accepts that he cannot win Ember's heart. But this does not end their friendship, as Tilio gives them his yacht, which Ember then gives the name "Loyal Tilio". Tilio also pays for Storm's chess debts.